My father transmigrated
by Hungry Luma
Summary: On my 11th birthday, I realized that I was reincarnated into an alternate universe where my parents and I lived as a... happy family of three? I died from a car crash and woke up as a rich snob of a man in the year 1920. After drugging my crush I forced him to marry me. He now hates me, yet he stays for our son.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Déjà vu_ I thought, as I held the parchment envelope.

No. Not quite Déjà vu, but close.

I had experienced something similar in the past. I had held a parchment envelope with this same wax seal, that looked identical to this one.

I was in the place I loathed. An orphanage by the name of "Wools" with a matron called Mrs. Cole.

The walls were a light grey, the rooms small, with most children sharing, 2 or 3 of them per room. Although I had my own room, it was only through my own effort. I had terrorized the children that annoyed me. I made them fear me there to the point where they avoided me and looked upon me with hatred.

I was delicately grazing the symbol in the wax with my the tips of my fingers.

_Hogwarts._

My home for 10 months of the year, every year, for seven long years.

The first time I saw this letter, was when I was 11.

A professor of the school came to Wools. He made a horrible first impression on me(_he set _fire _to all my possessions_).

Yet despite this, I revealed my secrets to him. He knew who I was because of that moment of weakness. That moment was the cause of my downfall in my later years.

Or in my future years.

No, that future wasn't mine, it was the past of a me that no longer exists. Of a Tom Riddle who didn't have what I do.

I opened the envelope and read the acceptance letter within. It was exactly the same as the one I read in my last life.

I was ready to go back to Hogwarts, my home.

My _second _home, my first one being the home I had here with the two people whom I may not love, but whom I didn't want to ever leave me.

My parents; Thomas and Merope Riddle.

* * *

My father Thomas Riddle was a kind man.

I had absolutely no respect for him.

He was an utter doormat of a man.

He was a man who doted on his wife to the point of madness and there were few who understood that side of him.

When I say 'doted', I don't mean he showered her with affection. In fact, I would dare to say he hated her, although I have no proof of this fact. He simply gave into every little whim she had.

My mother Merope Riddle nee Gaunt was a twisted woman.

She tormented my father.

She was willful, arrogant, sadistic, and completely smitten with Thomas Riddle.

She lorded over him with her magic and the son she birthed; me.

I don't think she realizes this but he never cared that she had magic.

He cared that she had me; his son, and he didn't wish to separate his son from his son's mother.

I wasn't only a smart child in my last life, but in this life too, before memories of another path joined my own. I was only five years old when a glimpse into my father's memories made me realize that he hated my mother. I saw the moment she drugged him with a love potion.

* * *

My father and I were walking home from the muggle preschool my father insisted I attend.

We noticed an old woman carrying a small cart with her groceries up a flight of stairs, into her apartment.

I ignored her of course.

"Excuse me, madam, would you like some help there?" My father asked her, with a smile you could tell he had used on women in the past. My mother would tell me stories about how much of a player he was, back when they were just neighbors in the same village of Little Hangleton.

The old woman accepted his help and my father carried her heavy grocery-laden cart for her all the way up to the 3rd floor. With no magic. He was a muggle after all.

The old woman was very talkative all the way up the stairs. Not even out of breath from all her talking. I really doubted she even needed any help with how much she was yapping about her grandkids and her cats. Yet my father helped her all the same with a smile on his face the whole way up.

When we got to her apartment he put her cart down and she offered my father and I some cookies and water.

My father took the water and I politely took a cookie.

I didn't intend to eat it as they looked a little too sweet for my tastes.

When the old woman looked away, I noticed my father pour out the water in her plant. He then gave me a look and glanced at the cookie with a clear warning not to eat it.

We then politely took our leave with the old woman thanking us throughout.

Once we were downstairs and had walked down one block my father stopped and took me aside.

"Do you still have the cookie?"

I nodded and showed it to him, handing it out for him to take from me. I wiped the sugary crumbs off of my hands and onto my clothes. _Gross._

He nodded at me with a smile and took the cookie from me.

"I am sure her intentions were kind, but you should never eat food or drink that a stranger has given you. Do you understand?"

He was staring at me straight in the eyes. Suddenly I wasn't on the sidewalk with my father but in his memory.

* * *

_Grassy hills were surrounding the entrance to a forest. There was an old cottage just visible when looking into the trees. with a dirt pathway leading to it._

_A handsome young man who looked to have just left his teen years behind, my father, was running down another dirt pathway along the border of the forest._

_When the paths crossed I saw a young woman with rough features walk towards him. She had a subtle determination in her eyes. She was walking here with what looked to be all the courage she could muster to talk to her crush. I pitied my father at that moment for having such an ugly creature pine for him._

_My ever the kind man father smiled at her. It looked to be the same smile he gave the old woman and every other lady to meet his eyes politely. However, this smile was slightly lazy and his eyes droopy with exhaustion. His hair was damp and his back was wet with sweat, it seems he was running for a while before he saw her._

_He took this chance to take a break it seems as he stopped and put his hands on his knees panting slightly._

_The woman had approached him although she had stopped with quite a feet in between them._

_This must be as close as she could get to him without losing her nerve._

_I looked at her with contempt. I only every thought my mother could handle my father, even at the age of 5._

"_W-where is….your horse?"_

_She seemed to have wanted to ask about something else as she was still looking around. _

_Her voice sounded familiar. Like how my mother would sound if she had no self-confidence and was as shy as this...ugly...creature._

_My father appeared to know what she was talking about as he laughed out while recovering his breath._

"_Cecilia... and I ...are not going horseback riding... for a while as... my horse has ...been taken hostage for... the time being until... my mother has had... her fill with riding it ...and Cecilia has recovered from her... cold."_

_Cecilia? Who was that?...a girlfriend he had before meeting my mother?_

_The woman gave him a shaky smile and with a voice just as shakey offered him some water._

"_Water!?... I would love some…. as long as... the lady offers it!" _

_Did he call such a woman a lady? I could not understand how he could show such a smile and not a hint of disgust or disdain towards this ugly woman who had rough hands and heavy features with her dull, limp, brown hair and eyes that stared in opposite directions._

_My father's smile had brightened at the mention of water and the woman blushed at him so fiercely I thought steam would soon come out of her ears._

_My father's smile did not drop an inch even when she returned from the small cottage with a glass of what seemed to be, grape juice?_

"_I- I figured you would need the sugar for your run back...I-I...hope you don't mind that it isn't water."_

_She was still blushing while stuttering about nonsense._

"_Thank you for your thoughtfulness, my lady, juice would indeed be better for me to power through the rest of my run." _

_My father spoke nonsense in return. A playboy indeed. Who gives someone juice after a run!? He asked for water!_

_My father drank the juice in one go and let out a sigh of content._

_When he opened his eyes he gave the woman a look of wonder._

"_I don't think we have been introduced before. May I ask the lady her name?"_

_He was bowing while holding her hand in one with the glass behind his back n the other, like a prince in a fairy tale, would._

_The ugly woman's blush deepened as she looked at the ground._

"_Merope Gaunt" _

"_Merope….The daughter of atlas the titan! A wonderful name!"_

_My father was in love._

_That creature had the same name as my mother...and my father loved her._

* * *

At that moment despite my young age, I knew that my mother fed my father a love potion and that my father must have hated her.

Yet he stayed. I could tell that he was no longer under the spell as he was giving me a lecture not to make the same mistake he had. He also no longer acted like a love-struck fool.

Every interaction my father had with my mother always had underlining of fear, despair, and hopelessness that only my sadist of a mother could bring out in him.

This was when I realized that my father was a doormat.

Although I lost some respect for him that day I also realized that he loved me enough to give up his own happiness for me.

I knew that he did not stay because of fear. People don't stay close to those they fear but run from them. This meant he stayed for something else, and if that something wasn't my mother, then the only other thing it could be...was me.

I lost respect for him that day….but I, in turn, became possessive of him.

He was my father.

_Mine._

Even if one day he wanted to change his mind and leave us...I would not _allow_ it.

* * *

A/N: I am only starting this story on a whim so don't expect chapters to come out that often.

I do have an idea of what I want to focus on here and I'm going to just say it so beware spoilers for the fic below.

I want to focus on a time-traveling Tom Riddle Jr, a Thomas Riddle Sr who transmigrated into another world and a Merope Gaunt who was twisted into a sadist by getting a man who gives into her but doesn't love her back.

If anyone finds anything inconsistent with the harry potter _books_ series (i use potter wiki, and some things I will be taking from the movies instead, but I could miss something) or if you notice any plot holes along the way please PM me as I don't feel like bothering with an editor and will just be putting chapters out as I go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I love my husband.

My _Husband._

That word makes me so happy. I just want to squeal with happiness every time I think of him and what he is to me.

My love. My life. My favorite person in the whole universe. _Thomas Riddle._

He is a kind man, my husband, Thomas.

The first time he saw my face he smiled at me with such charm that I felt like my face would explode from how hot it got.

I used to have quite the ugly face. My features were heavyset, not unlike those you could find on an unattractive man. My hair was limp and dull. A brown that is so common most wouldn't even spare it a glance. And my eyes...my eyes were the feature I was most ashamed of. Two plain brown eyes that could only ever look in opposite directions.

I was not proud of my looks.

For all of my early life, I had been bullied by my father and brother.

Be it my ugliness or my incompetence in magic, they never failed to find some fault with me.

My only haven during those days was in the summer, during the evening hours.

A young man would come riding on his horse past our small cottage. I could see him from the kitchen window that looked out into our small garden.

How handsome he looked while riding his tall steed. His short black hair tousled with the wind bangs flying out of his face. His dark eyes almost black glistening with laughter and charm.

He would race across the green hills that bordered the woods.

Sometimes galloping and sometimes racing, he would appear every day without fail...but sometimes he wouldn't be alone. Most days he would ride with _her._

_Cecilia._

I would call her a rival of love if only I had a chance with him.

She would giggle at him while riding her own mount, any words spoken between hem drowned out by the wind.

Despite Cecilia's existence, I was sure that I had loved him before she appeared.

I had been watching him for almost 9 years.

A few days after his 12th birthday, he started riding his horse with a teacher as an escort.

He had apparently asked for lessons as a birthday present from his father.

Without fail ever since the first day I caught a glimpse of him I would look out the kitchen window hoping for a chance he would appear.

I never had any hope of winning his heart though...not with a face like mine, or with my dull personality.

The summer of 1920 was the first time I saw him smile.

during

Normally he would have an arrogant visage. I didn't mind that but the sight of his smile…*sigh*.

I fell even deeper into my pool of love for him.

Such a charming smile he had like he was shooting an arrow straight into my heart.

What had happened during the 10 months that he was away at school, that he could now smile like that?

Even now I have yet to ask him.

* * *

For all the years that I loved Thomas, it was the summer that he turned 20, and I, 18 that I was the most careless.

I would sigh and mope at home looking out the window from morning until night in between my chores.

My brother Morfin had always known that I longed for Thomas however he would ignore it most days. A scorching comment on my awful tastes would be the worst that would come my way.

This summer, however, Morfin had, had enough of my moping.

One morning, after having seen me go about my usual routine, of glancing out the window all night long, the night before, he simply shouted at me to stop looking for the filthy muggle. I pleaded with him to let me love whomever I wished. This lead to a shouting match between us that got pretty heated.

It all ended with him stomping outside our house in a temper.

And that's when I saw my lovely Thomas riding his horse at a slow and steady pace, taking in the view of the hills.

I saw Morfin from the window turn back to look at me and smirk.

He cursed Thomas from behind, and I watched as Thomas beautiful skin was slowly coated in nasty painful hives.

I don't think Thomas realized what happened but he suddenly stopped the horse and bent his waist his head sinking into his mounts Maine with a grimace.

He didn't itch them although I could see his fingers twitching with the need to relieve himself from his suffering.

After a moment he galloped off back from whence he came. To look for a doctor most likely.

The officials came later that day to investigate. They later took Morfin away and imprisoned him in Azkaban for 3 years for assaulting the Auror, as well as for using magic on a muggle.

"He didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope?"

He laughed the whole time they took him away with a crazed smile on his face. Insanity was in his eyes as he shouted to me.

I cried myself to sleep that night and a few nights after that one as well.

My dear Thomas had been cursed with hives by my own brother.

He will never like me now.

In my despair, I thought of any way I could have him love me.

It was to the point where I was considering an Imperius curse, but that wasn't love...that was mind control. He wouldn't be Thomas anymore...just a puppet.

What about a...love potion? I was fairly good at potions. Better at it than even spells.

I could do it!

I could make him love me!

That night instead of crying myself to sleep for the first time in days I went into the garden and collected the ingredients I needed for my potion.

It had to be Amortentia, I had no confidence anything less would work.

I brewed it that very night and had it sit in the cupboard for a whole month to age. Love potions are more potent with age, and I needed this one to _work_.

When the potion was ready It took me another week to gather up the courage to face him.

He no longer had hives...the Ministry men had gotten rid of that a month ago, the same night they took Morfin away.

It was the first time I saw him running instead of riding his horse.

It was a _sign._

This was the moment I needed to approach him.

I gathered my courage and walked out from our garden towards his panting figure.

_(He even stopped for me! This is it!)_

He looked at me with the same smile I saw him give Cecilia. The same one! He didn't grimace at my features as most did.

He smiled at me.

_Me!_

I was blushing as I offered him water.

When I came into the house I realized that I just did something really stupid. _Water!? _

My potion had a pearly sheen to it. I would never be able to disguise it to look like water.

I quickly tried spelling the cup I had poured the potion into, to have its contents appear clear, but with no use. I was horrible at that spell.

The most I managed was lessening the pearly color to a dull purple.

This...this could pass for wine. Or even grape juice.

I rejoiced for a moment before quickly heading back outside.

He seemed to notice something wrong but still drank it...out of politeness I'm sure.

And then...his smile changed.

He looked enchanted by me like I was the world.

He then bowed like a prince would to a princess and asked me for my name.

It slipped out of my mouth as I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Merope….The daughter of atlas the titan! A wonderful name!"

My heart was fluttering like a bird. My breath had been completely taken away.

I fell in love once more.

After that day I convinced him that my family would be against our marriage.

He was so distraught by that, that when I offered to elope with him, he agreed without so much as a moment of thought of hesitation.

He was my ever loving husband after just one week of our first official meeting.

We moved to a big town north of London where Thomas' late grand uncle had left him a manor, due to the absence of an heir.

A manor!

I was going to live in a great manor! And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

I became pregnant soon after I turned 19.

The time that Thomas and I were together he had been estranged from his family.

After eloping with me, he had contacted his family through letters explaining his decision and the reason for his disappearance.

It seemed that my kind husband didn't want them to worry over his sudden absence.

I had read the hidden letters they had sent him in return.

They were utter rubbish! I was tempted to throw them out for him f not for the fact that I knew he would realize I had read them without permission.

I tried to respect some boundaries. Although I knew he loved me, I also knew that the potion I continued to give him for security could sometimes warp his judgment and his own wants.

It was ages before I could get him to ask me for anything. Even to pass the salt at the table.

My dear Thomas didn't want me to worry over him and hid these letters from me, but I was a loving wife and would always want to know if he suffered in any way.

The letters once opened, I realized were nothing but scorn and scolding towards Thomas' behavior. His parents were being pushed to the point where they wanted to _disown _him. From what I could tell, they were upset that all of Thomas' replies to them, were simply speaking in defense of my honor and praise for my loveliness.

With his parents' disapproval and his old lover, Cecilia, who was thrown to the wayside, Thomas could do nothing but turn to me for comfort.

The ability to monopolize him gave me such pleasure that I ignored the letters he kept.

I was his sole priority, and not even his work could get in the way of his love for me.

Those 10 months were the best of my life.

It was Thomas and I. With no one to interfere. Just us two.

It wasn't the same as the years I had watched him from afar.

I had fallen for his charm, his gentlemanly kindness for everyone, no matter how they looked, his smarts, his cleverness and wit, his cheeky tone when he wanted something from me (the few times I could get him to ask through the potion's effects), and his lovely personality that completely overshadowed the looks I had shallowly fallen for at first site.

I got hopeful at the thought of our baby.

And one night I didn't give him his daily tea with his normal dose of potion.

I wanted him to love me. For real this time.

That choice was the worst decision I ever made.

* * *

I watched him that night when we were getting ready for bed, as his eyes cleared up from his fog of love.

He seemed to freeze as he stared at me in shock

His constant charming smile had left his face for the first time in 10 months.

His shock slowly morphed into horror as he quickly scrambled off of our bed and backed up without looking where he was going.

He bumped into the bedside table almost causing out the lamp to fall.

He caught it by reflex before looking back at me and freezing once more like a deer in headlights.

His pupils were dilating.

I knew what this was. Thomas had told me once before while chuckling at my 'cute ignorance'.

The fight or flight response towards fear.

I started to get scared then. I could tell that this wasn't going as I thought it would.

He was scared of me. There was none of the familiar love I was so used to seeing on his face or in his stance.

He wanted to run, and he would. If only I gave him the chance.

I _couldn't_ let that happen.

Although I made the decision to stop giving him his dose of potion, I wasn't without a backup plan.

I knew Thomas. He was a gentleman who adored children.

He adored them so, and I carried his child.

"I'm pregnant!" I screamed before he could so much as bolt for the door.

His eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

Cautiously I approached him.

Slowly like one would approach a cornered beast.

"I'm...I carry your child inside of me."

I crouched down towards his kneeling figure and reached for the limp hand at his side. He flinched at first, pulling away from me.

I reached once more and grabbed his hand quickly. I placed it on my stomach.

"There is a life growing here...your child..._our_ child."

He stared into my eyes with dread and slowly looked down at his hand.

"Don't leave us. Don't leave your child without a father."

I pleaded with him my eyes watering with tears as I begged him not to go.

That was when the strangest thing happened.

His dark black as night eyes glowed a light green as the hand that was on me warmed to a pleasantly hot temperature.

I gasped as I looked at him with awe. He was feeling the child within me. I could feel his presence in my womb as he caressed the child with his green aura.

Slowly he looked away from the hand in my grasp and back into my eyes.

He looked so defeated at that moment.

Like his world had died. And despair was in his voice as he shrunk away from me pulling back his hand.

I almost thought that I had misjudged him. He would leave and I would be all alone with his child. How would I live without him!? I couldn't..._wouldn't._

But then a magical word was whispered so softly I almost didn't catch it.

_...fine…_

He would stay he said.

And stay he did.

However, I would never again see that gentle look filled with love directed at me.

That was fine though.

He didn't have to show me that false love brought by a love potion.

Because at that moment I realized…

Wasn't his scared face full of despair and hopelessness quite cute too?

* * *

A/N: I was going for an Ignorant brat of a teenager that only thought of romance when I thought of how the original Merope had acted. She turned twisted in the end when she realized that she won yet lost him at the same time. In her desperation to hold onto him, she will give into the Gaunt madness and turn into a sadist/yandere.


End file.
